I can't stop thinking about You
by Lullaby011
Summary: Cela aurait dû être une soirée parfaite.Pourtant elle souffrait chaque seconde par sa faute.Qu'il en ait conscience ou non,cela n'avait pas d'importance.Le résultat était le même.Un cœur brisé.Une amitié gâchée.Un amour perdu. Et il aura fallu qu'ils soient enfermés dans un placard pour s'avouer pourquoi il est parfois plus facile de dire "je te déteste" que de dire "je t'aime".
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

_ Bon Hermione, tu te dépêches ! Le bal de Noël va bientôt commencer ! cria Ron. J'en ai marre d'attendre !

_ Va-y sans moi dans ce cas ! Je te rejoins plus tard ! répondit Hermione avec exaspération. Il faut encore que je me maquille !

_ Mais ça fait _une heure_ que tu te maquilles !

_ Techniquement ça fait 14 minutes, alors maintenant va dans la Grande Salle et laisse moi me préparer en paix !

Depuis la salle de bain du dortoir des filles, Hermione entendit son petit-ami râler une énième fois, puis s'éloigner en trainant des pieds. Elle laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement. Elle avait faillit par croire qu'il ne partirait jamais.

Elle n'avait pas voulu être aussi sèche avec lui, mais dans ce cas précis elle n'avait pas eut le choix. Parce que si la jeune sorcière mettait autant de temps, ce n'était pas à cause de son maquillage –au passage, cela faisait bientôt trois quart d'heures qu'elle était prête pour ce foutu bal.

Non, si elle avait renvoyé Ron, ainsi que tous ceux qui s'approchaient de la salle de bain, c'était pour une toute autre raison. C'était à cause de ce crétin d'Harry Potter.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle pleurait, tout en tentant d'étouffer ses sanglots. Et Hermione se détestait pour être aussi faible, et pour se mettre à pleurer à la simple idée de devoir le croiser en compagnie de Ginny. Elle trouvait ça puéril, immature, trop cliché. Et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ce nœud douloureux de serrer sa gorge à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir cracher toute sa haine, toute son venin envers _Ginny_ , la parfaite petite-amie du survivant. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le regard froid d'Harry, à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant lui en l'ignorant, à chacune de leurs disputes, chacune de ces phrases cinglantes qu'ils échangeaient, son cœur se brisait un peu plus.

Et pourtant elle l'avait cherché. C'était elle qui avait mit en place cette situation. Elle qui avait mit un mur entre eux, afin de se protéger. Afin de ne pas souffrir quand elle le voyait embrasser Ginny. Mais évidemment, Harry avait cherché à comprendre pourquoi elle agissait comme ça. Et elle l'avait repoussé. Une. Deux. Trois fois. Le ton était peu à peu monté, et elle avait dit des choses qu'elle regrettait, mais elle savait déjà que c'était allé trop loin.

Elle pouvait ruiner 7 ans d'amitié en quelques jours, mais rattraper trois mois de disputes et de rancœur lui semblait insurmontable.

Et c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle pleurait. Parce qu'Hermione avait peur d'avoir tout gâché, et qu'elle souffrait à cause de cela également.

Comment avait-elle put devenir aussi froide ? Comment avait-elle put rejeter son meilleur ami de cette façon ? Aujourd'hui, elle avait honte. Honte de son comportement, honte de ces sentiments qu'elle préfèrerait oublier.

Essuyant rageusement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, Hermione se donna un air convenable en un tour de baguette. Ses yeux rougis et gonflés disparurent, ses cheveux en bataille se disciplinèrent, et on aurait dit que son maquillage n'avait jamais coulé.

Elle se redressa, comme pour se donner un peu de courage.

Certes, elle avait mal agit, et certes elle regrettait amèrement son choix. Mais il fallait qu'elle repousse Harry. Pour l'oublier. Tourner la page de quelque chose qui n'existait que dans son esprit. Alors par respect pour Ginny, pour Ron, et pour elle-même, Hermione sortit enfin de la salle de bain, et se rendit dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

_ Salut beau brun ! dit une voix derrière son dos.

Harry se retourna, prit par surprise.

_ Oh ! C'est toi, Ginny. Tu m'as fait peur.

_ Haha ! Désolée, ce n'était pas intentionnel. Comment tu me trouves ?

La jolie rousse tourna sur elle-même, faisant tournoyer une longue robe vert émeraude. Toutes les filles la regardaient avec jalousie, et Harry aussi devait reconnaître qu'elle était belle. Mais bien qu'il lui trouve toutes les qualités du monde, la rouquine aurait beau essayer encore et encore, elle ne sera jamais comme Hermione …

Se rendant compte qu'il comparait sa petite-amie à son ancienne meilleure amie, Harry se donna une claque mentale. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à Hermione, cela faisait beaucoup trop mal. Et surtout, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Hermione était à Ron, point final. Et elle sera toujours à Ron. Cela le tuait de l'admettre, mais c'était l'horrible vérité.

_ Tu es très belle Ginny, sincèrement, dit-il pour la forme.

Sa cavalière lui offrit un magnifique sourire, et glissa son bras sous le sien. Harry eut alors un flash back d'Hermione et lui, marchant sous la neige un soir de Noël, en pleine chasse aux horcruxes. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne, de leurs épaules qui se frôlaient, de son parfum enivrant, de ses yeux aux reflets dorés et de ses cheveux en bataille … Mais tout cela appartenait au passé à présent. Et celle qui lui tenait la main avait des cheveux lisses, les yeux sombres et ne faisait pas battre son cœur de cette façon.

_ Pfft ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve quand elle s'y met ! pesta Ron qui venait d'arriver.

Harry faillit se faire un tortil-coli tellement il se tourna brusquement en espérant apercevoir la femme qui ne quittait pas ses pensées. Mais Hermione n'était pas avec le rouquin. Harry fit tout son possible pour se reprendre, et serra la main de Ginny comme pour se rappeler qu'il était déjà prit.

_ Elle en met du temps … s'étonna la rousse. Pourtant elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était préparée en avance pour être sûre …

_ Et bah va la tirer de la salle de bain toi-même si tu es prête à l'affronter, mais moi je n'y retourne pas !

_ Tu n'es qu'un froussard Ron !

Ginny se détacha du bras d'Harry, et commença à monter les escaliers quand elle tomba nez à nez avec …

_ Hermione !

_ Désolée, j'ai mit plus de temps que prévu.

Harry resta bouche-bée par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Hermione n'avait pas de robe voyante comme celle que portait Ginny. C'était une robe bustier blanche, assez longue, et parsemée de petites perles discrètes. Ses cheveux tombaient d'un seul côté, et elle avait noircit ses yeux, faisant encore plus ressortir leur couleur dorée. Harry déglutit difficilement, et détourna le regard lorsqu'Hermione tourna les yeux vers lui. Il la détesta instantanément à cause de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, il ne voyait plus qu'elle, ne pensait plus qu'à elle. Ginny devenait un lointain souvenir, et s'il n'y avait pas eut Ron, il l'aurait sûrement invitée à danser.

Que ne donnerait-il pas pour une simple danse avec elle ? Pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras comme autrefois ? Ou pour une simple discussion, en tête à tête, comme si rien ne s'était brisé entre eux. Harry se détestait pour avoir de telles pensées. Et il détestait Hermione parce qu'elle était avec Ron. Puis il détestait Ron, qui lui enviait sans cesse la gloire et la richesse. Parce que Ron n'était peut-être pas riche, mais il avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus précieux.

Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, Harry réalisa soudain qu'il était en train de danser avec Ginny. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées et dans la contemplation d'Hermione qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que sa cavalière l'avait tirée sur la piste. Naturellement, c'était elle qui menait la danse. Lui, il se laissait porter, comme toujours.

Il suivait les ordres, laissant les autres décider à sa place. Il n'avait pas choisit d'être l'élu. Il n'avait pas choisit de mettre en jeu la vie de ses amis. Il n'avait pas choisit de devoir vivre chez les Dursley. Il ne pouvait jamais choisir. Toujours, il devait se taire. Sortir avec Ginny parce qu'ils allaient si bien ensemble. Faire semblant d'être heureux pour Ron, quand il lui parlait de sa relation avec Hermione.

On ne lui avait jamais demandé, à lui, ce qu'il voulait.

Mais peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il se taise, après tout. Cela ferait trop de dégâts s'il disait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Harry se souvint alors d'un moment nettement plus heureux, sous une vielle tente en toile. Il se revit danser au son d'une vielle radio crachotante. Il revit le sourire d'Hermione, son rire, l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il se revit enfouir sa tête au creux de son coup, et sentir son cœur s'emballer. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la façon dont ses sentiments, après des années et des années de déni, étaient remontés à la surface, renversant tout sur leur passage. Il se souvenait des lèvres d'Hermione, si près de son visage. Il se souvenait de leurs regards, qui s'étaient accrochés. Puis elle était partie. La chaleur qui l'avait envahie avec disparue, et le monde était redevenu gris et terne. Si seulement il avait put … si seulement il avait osé …

Non.

Il ne devait pas penser à ça. C'était mal.

Il y avait Ron, il y avait Ginny. Et surtout, il ne savait même pas si elle ressentait la même chose que lui. Et c'était ça le plus dur. Savoir qu'on aimait quelqu'un jusqu'à en devenir fou, sans être aimé en retour. Savoir qu'on aimait quelqu'un qui vous détestait par-dessus tout, sans en savoir la raison.

Sentant son ventre se nouer, et les larmes monter aux yeux, Harry se détacha de Ginny. Il bredouilla vaguement qu'il devait prendre l'air, et sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle.

Il courut pendant plusieurs minutes, sans savoir où il allait exactement. Peut-être était-il perdu, et d'ailleurs il n'en avait rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment même, c'était disparaître. Il tourna à l'angle d'un énième couloir quand il entendit une voix derrière-lui.

_ Harry ! Harry attend-moi s'il te plaît !

C'était Hermione.

Hermione lui courait après.

Son cœur manqua un battement, et pendant un instant il eut envie de faire demi-tour et de courir vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il se força à continuer, courant toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, espérant la semer. Mais elle ne le lâchait pas.

_ Harry ! Harry ! criait-elle

Il lui sembla pendant un court instant que son ton était presque suppliant, et il aurait continué sa route s'il n'avait pas entendu des sanglots.

Le brun se figea instantanément, écoutant les pleurs derrière lui. Hermione était en larmes, elle pleurait à cause de lui. Pendant un moment, il eut presque envie de la laisser là, pour qu'elle sache ce que cela faisait de se sentir rejeté.

_ J-Je suis désolée … je suis tellement, tellement désolée … bredouilla-t-elle en sanglots.

Rien qu'au désespoir qu'il sentait dans sa voix, le cœur d'Harry se brisa en mille morceaux. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Il n'était pas assez fort. Contre Hermione, il perdait à chaque fois.

Alors il se retourna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Harry se figea instantanément. Hermione était devant lui, plus vulnérable que jamais. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues rougies par la course, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et elle semblait affligée, presque torturée.

_ Hermione, je …

_ Harry ?! Hermione ?! Non mais c'est pas vrai, ou est-ce qu'ils sont passés ces deux là ? pesta une tierce personne.

Reconnaissant la voix de Ginny, et voulant être seul avec Hermione, Harry réagit au quart de tour. Il courut vers son amie, lui prit la main et la tira avec lui vers un autre couloir. Au début elle ne réagit pas, comme si elle était figée, puis peu à peu elle se mit à courir avec lui, tout en serrant un peu plus sa main dans la sienne.

Harry se demandait bien ce qu'il était en train de faire, et ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Après des mois d'ignorance, Hermione courait à côté de lui et serrait sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il était complètement perdu, mais s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une chance pour qu'il puisse avoir, si ce n'est son amour, au moins son amitié … alors il la saisirait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. A regret, il constata qu'Hermione avait lâché sa main, et qu'elle évitait son regard. Presque instinctivement, ils se dirigèrent tous deux au bord de la tour, s'appuyant sur la barrière qui les empêchait de tomber dans le vide.

Le silence s'installa. Il attendait qu'elle commence, après tout c'était elle qui était venue le chercher.

_ Tu avais l'air préoccupé, dit-elle dans un souffle. Je voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Hermione se sentit soudain vraiment stupide. Ils ne se parlaient plus depuis des mois, elle faisait tout son possible pour être loin de lui, et pourtant elle continuait de s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle avait vu qu'il semblait ailleurs, et son air triste lui avait fendu le cœur. Alors dès qu'il avait quitté la Grande Salle, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Elle avait voulu l'aider, comme elle le faisait par la passé.

Mais c'était une idée stupide. Elle le réalisait à présent. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'Harry se confie à elle, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_ Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie ? demanda le brun d'un ton sec.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Ce ton sec lui faisait mal, tellement mal.

_ Je me suis toujours intéressée à toi Harry …

C'était un demi-aveu, une phrase à double sens qu'Harry ne sembla pas saisir, puisqu'il semblait en colère.

_ Donc tu t'intéresses à moi en m'ignorant, en me rejetant, et en me traitant comme une merde ?! Franchement, je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça Hermione.

_ Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu crois que j'agis comme ça sans raison ?! s'exclama la brune dans un élan de colère. Tu crois que j'aime m'engueuler avec toi dès que je te croise ?! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si … si …

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, sentant déjà qu'elle en avait trop dit.

_ Si quoi ? S'il y avait une raison ? Bien sûr que je me le suis demandé ! Mais tu refuses de me le dire ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais put faire de mal, et quand je demande à Ron ou à Ginny s'ils savent quelque chose, ils me disent qu'ils sont aussi perdus que moi !

Hermione se mit soudain à trembler. Harry était maintenant tout près d'elle, et cela la mettait dans tous ses états. Son cœur cognait si fort qu'elle en avait mal, et elle avait des difficultés à respirer calmement. Elle mourrait d'envie de se jeter dans ses bras, de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, et de tout lui balancer. Il fallait que ça sorte, il fallait qu'elle le dise, elle avait l'impression d'exploser après tout ce temps à garder ses sentiments pour elle.

_ Tu … tu ne comprendrais pas …

_ Dans ce cas explique moi ! cria Harry. Dis moi si j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose de travers, hurle-le si tu veux, mais explique moi ! J'en ai assez de te courir après pour essayer de te comprendre ! Ca me fait mal …

Sa voix s'était brisée sur cette dernière phrase.

_ Tu me manques Hermione … ajouta-t-il, la voix nouée.

Hermione sentit sa vue se brouiller, et cette fois-ci elle se mit vraiment à craquer.

_ Toi aussi tu me manques … J-je suis tellement désolée Harry …

Et alors qu'elle pleurait encore et encore, elle sentit les bras d'Harry venir entourer ses épaules, et elle enfouit sa tête contre son torse. C'était la première fois qu'un câlin venait de lui, et cela la chamboulait complètement. Surtout maintenant qu'il caressait ses cheveux, et qu'il enfouissait sa tête au creux de son coup.

_ Explique-moi Hermione … il faut que je comprenne … dit-il d'une voix extrêmement douce.

La jeune femme tenta tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration, et sentit tomber le mur qu'elle avait dressé entre elle et Harry. Elle se sentait tellement faible, tellement vulnérable dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec son cœur de cette façon, de faire tournoyer ainsi ses sentiments, d'être aussi gentil et attentionné avec elle alors qu'il aimait Ginny. Il fallait qu'elle parte, parce que sinon elle allait faire une énorme bêtise. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'il se confie ? Pourquoi voulait-il tout arranger si c'était pour la faire souffrir encore plus ?

Alors tout en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, elle avoua :

_ Je te déteste …

Harry recula un peu sous l'effet de surprise.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Je te déteste, répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort. Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste ! Pourquoi il faut ce que soit toi qui me met dans cet état là ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! hurla la sorcière.

_ Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me déteste ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

_ FOUS MOI LA PAIX ! hurla Hermione

Harry la regarda avec un air ahuri, sous le choc. Elle en profita alors pour tourner les talons et s'enfuir, ne supportant plus son regard. Elle courut dans les couloirs déserts, et s'engouffra dans la première porte qui se trouva sur son chemin. Sans même regarder où elle allait, elle referma la porte derrière elle, et se retrouva plongée dans le noir. Elle avait juste besoin d'être seule, de respirer un moment. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa dans quel endroit elle se trouvait.

C'était un placard à balais. Génial.

Elle se retourna, voulant faire demi-tour, mais à ce fut ce moment que choisit Harry pour ouvrir violemment la porte, et glisser à l'intérieur avec elle. Sa poitrine tendait et se détendait lourdement, comme s'il peinait à respirer.

_ Laisse-moi sortir ! cria Hermione

_ Non ! répondit-il sur le même ton, tout en bloquant la sortie de ses bras. Il faut que je comprenne.

Harry se tenait à un mettre d'elle, puissant, magnifique. Elle avait presque envie de pleurer devant cet homme exceptionnel qu'elle était sur le point de perdre définitivement.

_ Je m'en veux tellement Harry ! dit-elle comme pour se justifier. Je n'aurais pas dû t'ignorer ainsi, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé … c'était le seul moyen …

_ Le seul moyen pour quoi ? Pour te débarrasser de moi ?

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, dépitée. Ce n'était pas ça. Elle avait juste essayé de l'oublier, mais la vérité c'était que cela n'avait rien arrangé du tout. Etre loin de lui lui avait même permis de réaliser qu'elle tenait encore plus à Harry qu'elle ne le pensait.

Harry plongea alors son regard dans le sien, et il était si près qu'Hermione pouvait presque voir le muscle de sa mâchoire se tendre. Elle s'en voulait de le mettre dans un tel état à cause de son comportement, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle se protège.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune couple d'élèves, gloussant comme des dindes. Harry se retourna immédiatement, et hurla :

_ C'EST OCCUPE !

Le couple ouvrit des yeux ronds, et Harry leur claqua la porte au nez. Il plaça alors ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête d'Hermione, qui se retrouva adossée au mur. Sa respiration de fit plus saccadée, et ses jambes tremblantes. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, elle se sentait comme prise au piège dans cette pièce minuscule.

_ Harry qu- … qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je veux savoir … pourquoi … tu agis … comme ça …

Hermione lutta intérieurement, et se mordit violemment les lèvres, mais cette fois-ci elle ne put s'empêcher de tout balancer :

_ Parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, espèce de crétin ! cria-t-elle. Parce que le simple fait d'être seule avec toi dans ce placard me fait perde le contrôle ! Parce que je pense à toi tout le temps ! Donc depuis des mois j'essaye de t'éloigner de moi, parce que je sais pertinemment que tu ne m'aimes pas, et que je vais souffrir !

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Hermione ajouta, la voix brisée par le chagrin :

_ Je te déteste … parce que je t'aime.

Voilà, c'était lâché. Harry resta interdit pendant quelques secondes. Hermione le regarda fixement. Elle se sentait complètement vulnérable. Elle venait de mettre son cœur à nu, et ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Et au fond d'elle-même, elle regrettait déjà ce qu'elle venait de faire, sentant que le retour à la réalité allait être douloureux.

Soudain, le regard émeraude d'Harry sembla s'adoucir, et il demanda d'une voix étrangement calme :

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de Ron ?

_ C'était une autre façon de t'oublier, avoua-t-elle la gorge sèche. Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui …

Harry lâcha un petit rire, comme si la situation l'amusait. Le regard pétillant, il ajouta :

_ Et tu ne t'es jamais dit que je pouvais ressentir la même chose pour toi ?

Hermione en eut le souffle coupé.

_ Q-Quoi ? Mais je pensais que … Ginny …

Harry se rapprocha encore plus si c'était possible, et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix suave :

_ C'était une façon de t'oublier … mais il semblerait que je n'y sois pas arrivé …

Il plongea alors son regard dans le sien, collant leurs fronts et mêlant leurs deux respirations.

_ Je t'aime Hermione, et si tu le veux bien, je suis prêt à quitter Ginny et à te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi … Mais seulement si tu veux bien quitter Ron pour moi …

Au son de sa voix, à l'annonce de cette promesse, la respiration de la jeune femme se coupa d'un coup.

_ Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Harry … murmura-t-elle.

Elle fixa tour à tour les lèvres, puis les yeux émeraude de celui qui la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle chancela un peu, et s'appuya un peu plus contre le mur, à la fois excitée et intimidée par les intentions de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Son regard la transperçait de part en part, son corps se rapprochait peu à peu, tendu à l'extrême, et son souffle contre son visage rendait cette attente interminable. Il attendait un signe de sa part, une approbation …

_ Harry … bredouilla Hermione d'une voix presque suppliante.

Tout à coup, il fondit sur elle et se jeta brusquement sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa habilement ses deux poignets, qu'il plaqua avec fougue contre de chaque côté de sa tête. Lorsqu'il prenait possession de ses lèvres, Hermione avait l'impression qu'il la prenait toute entière, comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

N'étant pas en reste, la jeune femme mordilla la lèvre du bas du beau brun, qui grogna de plaisir et appuya un peu plus son corps contre le sien en réponse. Son torse écrasait sa poitrine, sa langue s'insinuait autour de la sienne, ses mains la maintenaient fermement. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car toute la tension qui s'était accumulée dans son corps frêle venait de se vider d'un coup, et ses jambes flageolaient.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de lutter, au contraire elle savourait ce moment. Son parfum l'enveloppait délicieusement tandis que sa main se plaçait maintenant au creux de ses reins, la faisant se cambrer instinctivement. Il passa une jambe entre ses cuisses pour la posséder d'avantage. Hermione ne put retenir un gémissement de surprise.

Elle le laissait prendre d'elle ce qu'il voulait, se laissant aller à son rythme infernal. Pour une fois, elle lâchait prise. Pour une fois, elle faisait ce qui lui plaisait, sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé avec une telle passion, une telle ardeur, et elle n'avait jamais ressentit pareille intensité dans le son bas-ventre, pas même avec Ron. Harry avait le don de supprimer tout ce qui les entourait, de la plonger dans un tourbillon de sensations où il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Elle voulait cet homme, elle le voulait depuis le premier jour. Tout son corps vibrait pour lui, comme s'il avait été fait pour ses bras. Chaque caresse lui donnait la chair de poule, et s'accompagnait d'une marque brûlante sur son corps. Elle était complètement ailleurs, il n'y avait plus que la sensuelle et profonde caresse de sa langue sur la sienne, ses mains qui la dominaient, son corps ferme qui écrasait le sien, impitoyablement …

Ne pouvant pas bouger les bras et les jambes, Hermione décida de se cambrer au maximum pour ne laisser aucun espace entre Harry et elle. On n'entendait plus que leurs souffles qui se mêlaient, leurs corps qui se cherchaient, leurs âmes qui se trouvaient. Parce que tout cela allait bien au-delà d'une simple attraction physique, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils étaient liés, connectés, ils ne faisaient qu'un. Ils avaient enfin le sentiment d'être complet, comprit, désiré et aimé pour ce qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur.

Dans ce placard, ils n'étaient pas le survivant et la Miss-je-sais-tout. Ils étaient _Harry_ et _Hermione_ , et cela changeait tout.

Petit à petit, le rythme se fit plus calme, et les baisers plus doux. Ils se regardaient et se souriaient bêtement, heureux comme jamais. Tous les sentiments qu'ils avaient enfermés à double tour venaient d'exploser, et ils ne s'étaient jamais sentit aussi bien. Harry déposait maintenant de légers baisers sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle passait la main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Cela faisait peut-être une heure ou des jours qu'ils étaient dans ce placard, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Quelqu'un pouvait ouvrir la porte et les surprendre à tout moment, mais elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Hermione ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien.

Cependant, quelque chose la tracassait.

_ Comment on va faire maintenant ? demanda-t-elle. Comment on va leur annoncer pour nous deux ? Comment on va affronter le regard de tous les Weasley ?

Harry prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains. Etrangement, une telle douceur après cet élan de passion la mettait dans tous ses états.

_ On trouvera un moyen, je te le promets 'Mione.

La concernée ne put empêcher un immense sourire de naitre sur ses lèvres.

_ Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas utilisé ce surnom … ça me manquait …

_ Ah oui ? répondit Harry en haussant un sourcil amusé. Parce que j'en connais plein d'autres si tu veux.

_ Du genre ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire mutin

_ Je peux t'appeler « mon trésor », « ma chérie », « mon amour », « mon ange » …

A chacun de ces petits noms, il déposait un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres, sa joue ou le bout de son nez. Hermione était tellement heureuse …

Elle se blottit dans ses bras, l'endroit où elle était le plus en sécurité au monde. Harry enfouis sa tête dans ses cheveux, respirant leur odeur, s'imprégnant du parfum de cette femme pour qui il sacrifierait tout.

C'est ainsi que leur histoire avait commencé. Un soir de Noël, dans un petit placard à balais. Harry et Hermione durent se cacher pendant le reste de l'année scolaire, et s'aimer en dehors de la vue de Ron et Ginny. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore, c'était que de nombreuses épreuves les attendaient au tournant, et ne manquerait pas de les séparer.

Mais tant qu'ils seraient là l'un pour l'autre, même la mort ne semblait pas pouvoir les atteindre. Parce qu'ils avaient trouvé un compagnon, une âme sœur, une famille.

_ Promet moi que nous ne seront jamais séparés … dit Harry dans un souffle.

_ Je te le promets … je serais avec toi jusqu'à la fin.

_ Toujours ?

Elle laissa planer un léger silence, le temps de plonger son regard dans le sien.

_ Toujours.


End file.
